<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home home by moosemyth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546580">home home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosemyth/pseuds/moosemyth'>moosemyth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, DSMP, Dadshlatt, Dadza, Funny how that works, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minecraft, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tubbo - Freeform, Tubbox, Winged Philza, captain puffy is such an aunt, does anyone acutally read these, i have literally no idea how to actually write man i just type on my phone and boom another chapter, i really hope i’m doing tags right, i should probobly stop tagging with nonsence, i’m literally in love with this fic but i’m also failing english lmao, maybe some memory wiping? add a lil spice, seriously writing is so theraputic like holy shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosemyth/pseuds/moosemyth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>god i have no clue because i’ve only written three chapters and all of them are about philza minecraft falling in love with the samsung refrigerator but as a ✨woman ✨ but i’m really proud of it so far so pls read if you liek shit like that<br/>also!!! my writing gets better as you read it because i’m getting more comfortable with writing, so if it seems really shitty in the first bit i’m sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>philza x samsung refrigerator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i’m already in love with this fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m literally failing english right now this is gonna be such a horrible but please bear with me lmao also i just needed to get the writing kind of down so i have somthing to base the tone off of and needed this to happen first before i can get on with the story, so this chapters pretty short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza loved the sun. He loved laying in the grass, the smell of fresh soil surrounding him, his wings sprawled out and feathers astray. He loved the way that the rays would beam onto him, giving him a warmth and homeliness that could only be given to him from beyond the clouds.</p><p>He would spend hours like this, on a cliff within a short distance of his small, cozy home. The cliff that had thick, green blades of grass that would cradle every step, ridges that would stick out almost like they were greeting eachother, and the decending walls with smaller and smaller boulders on its bottom edge, fading into rocks and then sand. He would breath in the fresh sea air, the saltiness cleaning his lungs and calming the anxiety of the countless outcomes that life cant predict. He loved finding the perfect position against rocks, logs, but mostly just flat on the ground, moving every so often to avoid the shade that the trees would create.</p><p>And then, the sun started to set. As it does, everyday. And as Philza watched the array of colors start seeping into the sky, he would take out his journal, writing letters he know he can never send, bits of poetry he’ll never recite, memoirs containing valuable advice that he’ll never be able to share.</p><p>He would do this every sunny day. He was a hard worker, but there was somthing about basking in the golden light that beckoned him to the point where it was his strongest instinct.</p><p>Every time it was the same. Until she showed up. On a smaller cliff, along the same ridge, she would always be there. Philza would come to soak up the sun, and returning home after it had set, where as she would come right before it had come down. One night, he even stayed out of curiousty why she would even come to watch the sunset when she would arrive so close to its ending. And then he realized. She came to look at the stars.</p><p>—</p><p>“Hi. I’m Philza Minecraft.”</p><p>no.</p><p>“Hello! My name is Philza Minecraft, how are you today?”</p><p>no.</p><p>”Good evening! I see you like the stars?” </p><p>god, no.</p><p>He was sat preening his feathers on his usual cliff, making sure every one was clean and shiny, and that they would all fall into place like he wanted them to. This introduction had to be perfect. </p><p>Ever since he saw the mysterious woman that would stare into the night sky, he knew he had to meet her. There was just somthing so right about her that he felt so incredibly drawn to, even though he didn’t know anything about her, her name, and he had only seen a far away version of her. But she drew him, and he couldn’t stop thinking about her.</p><p>He had to meet her. And this was the day.</p><p>Brillinant reds and oranges flooded the sky almost instantly as the sun started to sink twoards the water. He tried to calm his nerves by taking it all in, and it started to work-</p><p>“Hi. It’s nice to finally meet you!”</p><p>He whipped around to see a woman that looked to be his age, with black, silver, and dark gray curls looping down her shoulders. She was even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Two small metal plates were on her face, one between her right cheekbone and jawline, and the other on her temple. Her eyes were entrancing, they were a dark shade of brown that you could stare into for hours. She was wearing a cloak of some kind, with a white inner lining, and had a creme colored blouse on with dark green pants. A canvas pouch was attached to her belt, with an odd sort of symbol on it, speckled in gold. </p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>”Philza Minecraft hello morning!” he stuttered out. </p><p>oh no. that didn’t go well.</p><p>“Oh! Well it’s nice to meet you! I’m Bixby.”</p><p>He smiled at her.</p><p>She offered him a little wave and he popped back into reality.</p><p>”Sorry, i got a little frazzled. Was planning on saying hello to you today, and now you’re saying hello to me- it’s all kind of surreal.”</p><p>She let out a small chuckle, looking past Phil and twoards the sun.</p><p>”I see you out here everyday. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”</p><p>He turned around to look at the painting like scape infront of them, only to turn back to Bixby, studying her soft, but strong smile.</p><p>”Yeah. Beautiful.”</p><p>—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. first date pog? i love these dorks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>two akward idiots go on their first official date</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another quick chapter!!! wanted to get this out before i got unmotivated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about two days since they first met, and once they got past the original barrier between them, they were closer than either of them had expected to be.</p><p>The past two nights had been damp and rainy, but today was the opposite. Philza thanked his lucky stars that he had asked Bixby to come to what was now their cliff a half an hour early for today, rather than the past gloomy evenings that left both of them longing for warm, clear fresh air.</p><p>Smiling down at the basket his mother had weaved for him all of those years ago, he started to cook their dinner. If there was anything that Philza was good at, it was remebering the smallest of details that others would look over or forget about. So when Bixby mentioned somthing about loving homemade meals, he took note of it for later.</p><p>He set up some water in a pot atop his stove, sprinkling some salt in to make it boil faster. A trick his uncle had taught him when he was little. He started work steaming some vegitables, some from a small garden in his yard, but the majority from the market that he had traveled to earlier. It was a small town center, about a 30 minute flight there and back if he went fast and the wind wasn’t against him. He pulled out peas, broccoli, and spinach from a paper bag, and took out the carrots and chives he had picked easier and rinsed them under the tap. He checked the clock.<br/>He had loads of time. Thank god.<br/>After chopping up the greens, he put a mesh net in between the pot of water and the glass lid, filling it up with his ingredients. Another family trick he had learned. When the water was boiled, he carefully lifted the lid and under the mesh, sliding in some pasta he had also gotten earlier. While that was cooking, he started to pack the basket with things for their dinner picnic. A loaf of fresh bread, a salad he had made beofre he started cooking, fresh strawberries from his garden and a set of cutlery with some plates.</p><p>After he had finished making their meal, he packed it into the basket, with a small bouquet of wildflowers and topped it with a large rectangular blanket, tucking in the sides. This had to go perfectly, and he hadn’t been more exited in his life.</p><p>He arrived about 15 minutes early, laying out the top blanket and setting the basket atop it. After he had set everything up, he took the flowers in his hands and waited.</p><p>And sure enough, the she arrived. Holding a small glass bottle and two wine glasses in her small, metal plated hands, she went to greet Philza.</p><p>And the date went perfectly.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“I cant believe you made me dinner.”<br/>The sun was starting to set. The light show of colors had begun.<br/>“Thank you.”</p><p>Philza turned to Bix.</p><p>“Thank you for saying yes,” he said, almost coming out as a whisper.</p><p>“Of course.”<br/>She smiled.<br/>“You know, when i first saw you, i couldn’t help but be intrigued. My family and i used to come to this cliff, when i was little. I was over on the other once becuase i have to admit, you were a little intimidating. I was definitely wrong,” she laughed.</p><p>“Oh, definitely. You came here with your family?”</p><p>”Yeah. We lived in town when i was a kid, and my parents would always be working. To keep us afloat. Saturday nights were the only time we could be togehter as a family, my dad and siblings would look for rocks and swim on the beach, and me and my mother would watch them from up here. Then when it got dark out, we would come up here to stargaze.” She was looking out at the sea, fondly reminiscing in the memory.</p><p>”When we moved to the city, i promised myself every day, that i’d come back here. This is my home,” She looked up at Philza.</p><p>”Thats beautiful.”</p><p>”It is.”</p><p>They spent the next few moments in silence, taking in eachothers presence. It felt right.</p><p>”You know, when i first saw you,” He started, “I was awe-struck. I just felt to drawn to you.” He was shifting closer to the Bixby.</p><p>”I guess we’ve just been drawn to eachother.” She was leaning in too.</p><p>The shared a chaste kiss, smiling into one another.</p><p>And finally, the sun and moon had met.</p><p>And it felt so right.</p><p>They we’re complete with eachother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you guys liked it!! if you guys have any tips for improving my writing, please lmk! sorry these past two have been short, but i need to get the beginning storyline all set before i can set up the rest. also i have a lot of missing asinements but i’m here writing this instead oop</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. does this count as angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hahahaha refrigerator girlfriend is sad</p><p>also supportive philza pog</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot can happen in six months.</p><p> </p><p>A lot can change, too.</p><p> </p><p>What started off as a few dinners on a cliff turned into spending almost all of their time togehter. When they would be a shoulder for eachother to cry on, a rock to hold onto. </p><p>In just a few short weeks, they had turned from strangers to dependent on one another. </p><p>Bixby wasn’t used to that. </p><p>She didn’t talk a lot about growing up, and only really shared memories of when they had lived in the town. </p><p>But having someone there to listen, even if she didn’t share the half of what she was thinking, it was nice.</p><p>The first time that she had been vulnerable with him, really, truly, vulnerable with him, was about four months after they had met. </p><p>The weather was getting colder, and the soil was starting to feel uncomfortable to walk barefoot on, and if anyone stayed out late without layers it would be enough to make them numb.</p><p>It didn’t help that that day it was raining. Hard. She liked looking at the rain, but only when she was able to be inside, and not caught up in the middle of it, cold and wet and miserable. Not to mention the parts of her that could malfunction, or rust, or simply stop working, if she didn’t have time to prep the metal and time after to properly dry it all out. But, she always told Philza she just didn’t like storms. It was easier.</p><p>And she was walking right through it. All the way from town, to their cliff, to Phil’s house. She was tired. Her legs were close to giving out. She didn’t even know where he lived, just a rough idea of what direction to go in. It took her hours.</p><p>She saw a light. </p><p>She went twoards it. </p><p>_<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Philza woke up to knocking at his front door. Rubbing his eyes, he made his way down the steps, and opened it. </p><p>What he saw, holy shit. It definitely woke him up.</p><p>When Bixby stepped in, she let all she was carrying fall to the ground, and collapsed onto Philza, clinging onto him as tighlty as her tired weak arms would let her. Surpised, he wrapped his arms around her, patting her back. </p><p>He was about to ask her what the hell she was doing out in the rain, when he felt a sob from under him. <br/>
He pulled her in closer, wrapping her cold, damp body in his wings. </p><p>“Ahw, mate,” he whispered. His hands found their way into her hair, clumps of it soaking, others nearly dry, but most of it somewhere in the middle. He gently massaged her scalp, trying his best to warm her up and make her feel safe.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while. </p><p>Slowly, but surly, she synced her breathing with his. She was nearly limp, and Phil realized when she stopped hyperventilating that she had also been shivering violently.</p><p>He slowly pulled away, looking at her face. Her skin was flushed a bright pink from either crying, or the cold, and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.</p><p>”Here, why don’t you stay down here for a moment. I’ll get you a towel and some dry clothes and you can take a nice warm shower, okay? When you’re warmed up, there’s a guest bedroom right across from the bathroom. Tell me if you need anything, yeah?”</p><p>She nodded, and let go. </p><p>Phil hurried up the stairs, grabbing a towel and running to his room, blindly searching for his softest hoodie and most comfortable pajama sweatpants. He came back down the stairs, and Bix was standing where they jsut were, more tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. He handed her the bundle of fabric, and she looked up at him, sadly.</p><p>”Thank you.” It was almost a whisper. </p><p>“Of course. And sleep for as long as you need. Ill be here if you need anything.”</p><p>If there was one thing Philza was good at, it was comforting people. He would study them, figure out what made them calm down, and mix it with the environment he was in. He knew she hated being cold, and hated the rain, and she needed rest.</p><p>And, he knew she was hurting. So, he did what he did best.</p><p> </p><p>_<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She slept for 15 hours.</p><p>Her legs and back hurt like hell.</p><p>The floorboards creaked as she walked down the stairs, a knit blanket wrapped around her. </p><p>It was still raining. </p><p>The fireplace was warm, and the flames were large. The heath had what she recognized as her clothing draped around it, as well other clothing from her once soaking backpack, to try to dry it out as much as possible. <br/>
<br/>
“Hey,” She turned around to see Philza standing in the kitchen, stirring a large pot. His expression was kind, and he was smiling sadly, steam lightly veiling his face. “You hungry? Made soup.” </p><p>She nodded, slowly walking twoards him, trying not to put too much pressure on her sore limbs. He turned, turning the heat down on the small stove and grabbing a large blue and tan mug from the cabinet. When he turned around to pour in the soup, Bixby was standing there. She wasn’t good at asking for things, espesially affection. But Philza could read her easily. He knew what she needed. He pulled her in, snaking an arm around her shoulders, and she held onto his waist, burying her face in his shoulder. He folded his wings over both of them. </p><p>The hug lasted a few good minutes. When they pulled away, she looked into his eyes, softly smiling. </p><p>“Thank you. For everything.”</p><p>”’Course.”</p><p>He ladle’d the soup into the homemade looking ceramic mug, and handed it to her, plopping a spoon in after it was in her hands.</p><p>“I’ll be in the living room in a bit. Need to clean up, make sure to eat it before it gets cold.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>“Wait,” Bixby suddenly had a looked like she had seen a ghost. Her eyes flicked from Philza’s to her slouched over drying backpack. </p><p>Philza was thrown off by the sudden shift in mood. His heart was racing.</p><p>”Is- is everything-“</p><p>”Did you go through my bag.” It was less of a question, and more of a demand. She looked absolutely terrified.</p><p>”Kind of- it was dark, i was trying to get all the fabrics out to dry them, but i tried not to touch anything that i couldn’t identify by touch but i’m sorry if i wasn’t sapposed to-“</p><p>”Okay.” a shaky sigh of relief swept through her. </p><p>“I’ll clean up later.” </p><p>He offered a hand.</p><p>She took it.</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>“This spring, i’m planning on fixing up the house.” <br/>
They had spent the last hour snuggled up on the couch, still holding hands from before. Talking about nothing and everything, just somthing to pass the time while it rained and being able to feel eachothers presence. They hadn’t talked about the backpack, or anything from the night before. Philza knew that Bixby would talk to him when she was ready. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>”Yeah. It’s been falling apart since i moved in. It does the job, but winters and summers are hard if you want to sleep upstairs.”</p><p>”Mmm.”</p><p>”I don’t know how long you’re planning on staying, but.. you know you’re welcome here as long as you need, right?”</p><p>“Y- yeah?”</p><p>”Yeah. This is our house if you need it to be.”</p><p>”I’d like that.” She closed her eyes, and her breathing became more steady. She gave his hand three squeezes. Their code for ‘i love you’. </p><p>”Me too.” He squeezes her hand back. “Maybe- maybe fixing it up can be our project. Make it our own. That’d be nice.” He closed his eyes too. </p><p>“Yeah. It would.”</p><p>They fell asleep like that. The light of the fire flicking across their features, bringing them the warmth that they had missed from the sun. Hand in hand, wrapped in eachothers arms. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GOD I LIVE FOR DOMESTIC MOMENTS LIKE THESE HDHDHDHDH </p><p>alsoooooo probobly sbi in the next chapter pog? probobly going to have another big time skip to make it make sense. i love bird man and fridge girl.<br/>Also if you have anything you want to comment its really appreciated!! i really like hearing feedback, and if there’s anything that’s confusing i’m happy to clear it up. thanks to everyone who left kudos and bookmarked as well :D</p><p>also i hope this is a good length for a chapter yk</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you guys like it so far! just needed these two to meet beofre so it can set up the rest of the plot for a bit. also, i used the name Bixby bc apparently that’s like the wake word of samsung, i could be wrong. (wake word is like “Alexa” to amazon echo thing) and tried to base her design off of like a hobbit mixed with a samsung smart fridge. it’s feels good to write again without having the constant fear of a grade looming over my shoulder, it’s been pretty theraputic so far so i’ll try to update as often as i can</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>